


A True Pledge

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Soft Wars Fanfiction [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bacara (mentioned), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Faie (mentioned), Force-Sensitive Clone Troopers (Star Wars), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Krell (mentioned), Neyo (mentioned), TW: Mentions of abuse, pledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: CT-1719 took the longest to convince to pledge. He had said the words, yes, but Kote did not think the Captain had really believed the words or the meaning behind them. Kote had stared the younger man down when he had “pledged”. They both could feel the tension in the room. CT-1719 was polite enough to at least be respectful in this manner and not just punch him every time Kote asked for his pledge, but… he was also too polite to not say no when he didn’t want to give his pledge. Kote refused the pledge that day, and said he would return when CT-1719 was ready.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-1719 | Ink
Series: Soft Wars Fanfiction [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	A True Pledge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Burgeoning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869885) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



CT-1719 took the longest to convince to pledge. He had said the words, yes, but Kote did not think the Captain had really believed the words or the meaning behind them. Kote had stared the younger man down when he had “pledged”. They both could feel the tension in the room. CT-1719 was polite enough to at least be respectful in this manner and not just punch him every time Kote asked for his pledge, but… he was also too polite to not say no when he didn’t _want_ to give his pledge. Kote refused the pledge that day, and said he would return when CT-1719 was ready.

The Captain had been through hell and back, while serving under Krell. That _shabuir_ of a jetti was worse or just as bad as _Priest_ in his eyes. And he had only ever seen the reports and paperwork that came through. It was rare that anyone was ever transferred to or from Wisp Battalion. The fact that CT-1719 had pulled together such an amazing battalion so easily and handled his position so well was awe inspiring. Kote wouldn’t deny that. He _despised_ what the vod had gone through, but he would acknowledge that it had done a lot for CT-1719’s character. He had never met a more calmly spoken man in his life, and he worked with _Kenobi_. 

The Captain wasn’t void of emotion though. He could get angry, and judging by the rumors he had heard from the whispers in Wisp Battalion, that anger was bright and burning. A part of Kote was happy he had never witnessed it before. He didn’t want to know what a force sensitive clone who was trained for war could do with such powers in a large fit of anger. Dooku was enough anger already, and the witch was no better.

That raging bright anger was a part of the reason why he had gone straight to CT-1719 himself instead of sending one of his Ghosts like he did with Fox. In fact, Kote was sure that even _he_ wouldn’t be standing here if CT-1719 wasn’t a more calm person on the outside. He didn’t think the Captain would hurt his trooper, but he wasn’t willing to take that risk. Not with someone as mysterious as this one. Not with someone who he wasn’t even _sure_ would actually pledge. 

“Will you pledge to me? Do I have you?”

No batchmates. No adopted batchmates. No name, unless he felt safe to give it to you. No warmth in his voice. A firm and relaxed posture. A hand on his blaster hilt, the other by his waist. Unbothered and yet watching Kote’s every move.

He stood and sounded like the trainer who had trained him. Nearly a mirror image of Jango Fett himself, if it weren’t for the golden eyes and the black tattoos.

CT-1719 was the only “command track” clone who scared Kote. Well, not really scared, but worried. Because there was a high chance that CT-1719 decided not to pledge. There was a probability that the Captain might make a deal instead of pledge. With this one, there was no guarantee. 

“What are you asking of us, _Alor_?”

A simple question, with a deeper meaning behind it. And even then, the Captain was already calling him “Alor”, but Kote wasn’t sure if that was hope or annoyance in the younger man’s voice. And the _us_ instead of _me_. There were rumors that Wisp was a more tight knit group than The Wolfpack or Torrent was. Wisp relied on CT-1719 as much as their Captain relied on them. Kote was positive that CT-1719 knew every trooper that came in and out of Wisp personally, and that he remembered each trooper Wisp lost. Kote couldn’t imagine how long CT-1719’s remembrance was. Hells, he didn’t even know if CT-1719 could even do remembrances like they could because of his General. 

Now, CT-1719 was no _Neyo_ or _Faie_. He wasn’t concerned with being a _weapon_. He wasn’t even a _Bacara_ , who was more concerned about his troops than anything else. Kote had figured out after they had met again after CT-1719’s first few battles and seen his interactions with Wisp. No. CT-1719 was different. He didn’t want just the best for his troops, he wanted the _best_ _of the best_. He wanted Krell dead at his feet. He wanted Kamino to burn. He wanted freedom. He wanted the senate to go to hell. He wanted the trainers to be chained up and treated as lesser beings. He wanted the droids to be exterminated. He wanted nothing to do with any of the jedi. All his wants and desires would lead to happiness for his troops and he would achieve them no matter the cost. Even at the cost of his safety and sanity, Kote was sure that he would also betray the other battalions to ensure Wisp was safe. CT-1719’s loyalty was imperative to their success, because of his loyalty to Wisp.

What CT-1719 was asking him was simple, but it held many hidden questions. Kote could respect how careful the Captain was with his words. Able to ask a million questions with only seven words, one of wish only being a title. _What hell do you need us to endure to ensure our vode are taken care of_ , _what do we need to do to belong, what will it cost to be seen as equals by the others,_ and _what burdens do you need us to carry for you_ , and _what sacrifices will you need us to make_?

_What do_ **_I_ ** _need to sacrifice to ensure you succeed at all costs?_

Kote stepped forward, slowly. Invading CT-1719’s space was about as smart as toying with a Nexu, but Kote needed to do it. He needed to get his point across, and CT-1719 was a physical man. He reached up and carefully pulled the Captain into a careful Keldabe. The Captain tensed at the touch of their foreheads, but said nothing and did not pull away. 

“There is nothing that I will ask of you, that will lead to you losing something. No sacrifices will be made. I’m asking you to give me what you are willing to give, _Ink_ ,” Kote stated, voice careful, staring into strange golden eyes, tasting the name he had been given only a few hours ago.

The sign of vulnerability in the Captain’s eyes faded rather quickly, but Kote could read it easily. The Captain must not be used to not wearing his bucket all the time. The hope and disbelief and _doubt_ were heartbreaking to him. CT-1719 _wanted_ what Kote was offering him, but the fact of the matter was that CT-1719 didn’t believe it was possible. The tension in CT-1719’s shoulders relaxed. Kote wanted to take Wisp Battalion now. Wanted to wrap them all up in security blankets. 

They’ll get therapy. And they’ll never leave Concord Dawn if Kote has any say in it.

He had four battalions who were broken beyond any real repair. They would heal yes, but none of them would be the same. The Novas, The Valors, Ravage, and now Wisp. All shattered. He would make sure it would be _years_ before he let any of them off planet to be a soldier, a mercenary, or a bounty hunter. He’d prefer they all stay on the planet forever, but he couldn’t force them. If he could protect them all forever he would.

“I pledge, _Alor_.”

The words were like a prayer finally answered. Kote could _breathe_ again. 

“Then you are mine to protect, Captain Ink of Wisp Battalion of Vode.”

“ _T_ _hank you_.”

“Thank you for trusting me.”


End file.
